Fated Eclipse
by InvaderAmmi
Summary: Ever since Smeethood, Tallest Red and Invader Ammi have known each other as nothing more then friendly rivals. But when Ammi crash lands on Parvilia during Impending Doom 1, everyone thinks that she died, all except for two. Now that Ammi is back with sights set for conquering Parvilia, the Tallest are very hesitant to let her go again...Can they except her choice? RedxOc
1. Solord's Favor

So many years have passed since Invader Ammi crashed onto the planet Parvilia, home of the most feared and powerful creatures. No Irken has ever survived the reign of terror that dwells under the clouds of the forsaken planet. "Alright" The Female Irken brushed her hands off, marveling the space ship that would get her back to Irk. Or, if she got lucky, get to the Massive. Ammi smiled. She could remember how many Irken years it had been since she got here. She would miss Parvilia and it's beauty, but at the same time, she wanted to go home.

"Ches ches!" Two Cheshirbels drooped there ears in saddness. "Oh now..." Ammi picked the both of them up and huggled them. "I made room for the both of you..." She smiled. Her eyes were slanted and in an almond shape, with the color of a light grayish blue. Ammi was about 6'1" in height. "Ches!" The two cat-like monsters purred in glee. Being 19 in Irken years, Ammi was rather young for an Invader, but had many talents to offer despite being a Defective.

"Okay...we just need to find something that can fuel it" Ammi thought about it. "Hmmm" "Ches ches?" The Cheshirbels looked at each other, and gave Ammi a most mischievous look. "Oh oh?" Ammi smirked. "You two have an idea?" She chuckled as the Irken followed after the two Monsters, amused. "Alright, let's see it then..oh crap" Ammi stopped as she saw a huge temple. "This place again...? I nearly got killed here...or wait a minute...this isn't the same Temple..." Ammi looked up and saw a Sun Mark instead of an Eclipse. "Alright...but if I get killed, it's YOUR fault!" "Ches Ches!"

Ammi opened the door to the temple, and was amazed by the ancient inscriptions. "Ches Ches!" "Hey guys, wait up!" The two Cheshirbels waited for her as she caught up with them. "Wow...this place is amazing..." Ammi smiled as she followed the cat-like Monsters. "Ches Ches" The two jumped onto the foot of a large statue. "Wow..." "Ches ches" "What is this Monster...?" She thought to herself aloud, examining the statue. "Grrrr..." "Uh oh..." Ammi turned around.

"Ches Ches!" The cheshirbels smiled and greeted a large Monster, about twelve feet. the Monster sniffed them, as though saying hello, and then saw Ammi. "Er...Hello there..." Ammi's knees turned to gelatoni as the Monster sniffed. "Nice Dragon-Sun thing...Eh heh heh...Big Dragon-Sun..." _WHY DID THEY BRING ME HERE!?_ She thought. But the Monster was not as bad as she originally thought. The Monster licked her cheek and growled in a happy manner. "Okay, so you're a lot more nice then that...THING..." She said quietly, and rubbed the Monster's head.

_Your name?_ "Huh...?" Ammi looked around for the source of the voice. "Who was that...?" _Right here_. Ammi looked to the Monster. "HOLY CRAP YOU CAN TALK!?" the Irken stepped back in shock. _Yes, but only when one is near enough._ The Monster replied. "O...Okay then..." She got up. "I'm Invader Ammi. I was assigned a mission to look for Life on uninhabited parts of the Galaxy...but..." _You crashed landed here, yes yes_ "You saw it?" _It was rather hard to miss_. The Monster laid down onto the stone floor. _I'm Solord. I'm the creature who created the Sun of this Planet_.

"So there's someone who created the Moon to?" Ammi asked. It wouldn't surprise her if there was. _Yes. That would be my brother Lunardian_. Solord nodded towards a stone wall covered in etchings. "Wow..." Ammi traced a three finger hand over the etchings._ These temples were made for us by worshippers. They have long since been extinct, however. _"I see..." Ammi looked at Solord. "There was one other that had an Eclipse on it...but the Monster in there..." _That was Alaclipse...an enemy of both me and Lunardian... _Solord said quicky. "Ches Ches!" The two Cheshirbels looked at Ammi.

How could she forget? "Say Solord...Could I ask you for a favor?" _Of course_ Solord looked at her with marvelous eyes. "I managed to repair my ship so I could get off of Parvilia...But it needs fuel...a special kind" _I see...I do not know of this fuel you would need, but I do know...however...there is a Potion that could help you_. The news was more then satisfying.

* * *

"But that's the thing! He's too useful for the Control brains to get rid of! He's already made a crime against us, but we can't kill him" "I know, but we can't let him stay either!" Tallest Red and Purple were arguing over the matter of what to do with Sor, an Irken that had commited something. "Um...Your Tallests...?" An Advisor came up. There's a matter that we must discuss...about putting in a search party and see if Invader Ammi might be alive" Both Tallests looked at the Advisor. "Invader Ammi...?" Purple looked upset.

"I'm sorry sir...did I...?" "No no no...It's nothing like that..." Purple shook his head. Red was equally deppressed. "Both of us knew Invader Ammi..." It was true. Ammi was like a sister to Purple, and she had known Red since they both were Smeets. He never like to admit it, but Red had a huge respect on Ammi, only because she was a good leader and her abilities as an Invader were astounding.

"Parvilia is still at large...If we were to send a search party...they'd end up like all the others who had the misfortune..." "We'll put it into consideration..." Purple said. "Very well, my Tallests" The Advisor left. "Well...?" Red looked to Purple. "What do you make of it?" "I don't know to be honest. Ammi was a sister to me...I know I shouldn't get my hopes up about her being alive, but still..." Red had to agree on that part. "And besides, no one has ever survived Parvilia..." He sighed, and sat down. "It's been on the eyes of the Control Brains for a long time now because of the potential military power it would give us if we conquered it, but no one has been able to"

Purple crossed his arms, looking out the window. "It's been a while since Ammi went missing..." "Yeah, I lost track of the years" Red missed her dearly. The sound of her voice was nothing but a ghost to him anymore.


	2. Alaclipse

"Any news on Parvilia?" Tallest Red scribbled on a list pad as Purple went through old photos of them and Invader Ammi back when they were in Invader Training.

"Yes, actually, my Tallest" The Adviser cleared his throat.

"A Voot Ship was seen entering it's atmosphere not too long ago" The Tallest looked at him, surprised.

"Another Irken...? And it was ENTERING it's atmosphere?" Purple said, looking at though he didn't hear the Adviser correctly.

"That's right, my Tallest" Purple and Red exchanged glances.

"Rather odd..." Red thought about it.

"Was the Pilot identified?" The Adviser shook his head.

"No sir...But the Voot ship was black and gray in color, breaking the traditional coloring" Black and gray...Red folded his arms, thinking.  
_Black and gray...it almost sounds like one of the former Almighty Tallest...ah, his name escapes me, but I'm sure he was kicked out of the position when Miyuki was found to be taller then him. He didn't get to rule long either...what was his name?_ He thought, trying to remember the name of the former Tallest.

"Say Red..." Purple looked worried. "You don't think...that Tallest...is still alive?"

Red dismissed the Advisor, considering the possibility. "I don't know..." After all, that Tallest was dead. Or, at least, was supposed to be.

* * *

A tense feeling within Ammi filled her as she stood before the Temple of Alaclipse. The two Cheshirbels were right beside, both of them knowing what might happen.

"Alright..." The Irken took a deep breath. She went this far to get out of Parvilia. All she needed to do was to get the one ingredient Solord needed to make the potion so she could fuel her Insignia ship. Feeling tense, Ammi walked towards the Temple.

"Cheshirbel cheshirbel!" The Monster followed after her, confident. As the trio made their way in, a faint growling was heard in the depths of the Temple.

"Don't fail me now..." Ammi murmured, her heart beating faster, knees starting to go weak.

_No...I have a home, a family to get back to! I got this far, I can't turn back now! Come on, Red...Purple...If you believe that I'm still alive...Please give me your support...I'll be home soon, I promise!_

The Irken gathered what courage and strength she had, and progressed into the Temple. She couldn't give up now. Not when her goal was so near. Not when the ones who mattered to her were waiting for her.

"Stay quiet..." Ammi told the Cheshirbels, who just nodded. As she crept along the hallways, the faint growling became louder. The Irken just shook off the haunting fear that shrouded her thoughts, and pushed forward.

"Where's that Fire Crystal...?" She thought to herself. That last ingredient had to be somewhere in the Temple. But...where to start?

"Ches ches..." One of the Cheshirbels tugged at her pant leg, while the other went off into one direction. The Irken realized what they were telling her, and followed after the two of them. If there was anything that Ammi could count on in this place, it was the Cheshirbel's sense of smell.

Did they find it...? Ammi felt her tension and fears melt away when she found herself within what seemed to be the center of the Temple.

"Ches ches" The cat-like Monsters meowed as they showed her a red gem, laying on the stone floor. It glowed and shined like the way fire would. Was this the Fire Crystal? Awed by it's sublime beauty, Ammi went and took the gem. A sudden warmth welcomed her once in contact, and it went through her body.

"It's beautiful..." She smiled. Now, to get it to Solord. The Irken Invader turned to leave when a sinister laugh rang throughout the Temple.

"Well well well...what have we here...?" That voice was all to familiar. The fear within Ammi returned in an instant.

"A little Irken Invader?" A great, big, powerful beast came into the Center. Red, glowing marking traced along it's body like Solord's. but his were yellow. Standing on hind legs, the creature was of fifteen feet roughly. A symbol of the Eclipse was on it's forehead.

"Ooooh! You're that pretty little Irken girly that came here YEARS ago, ha ha ha!" The Monster bellowed that sinister laugh of his. "I wonder what brought you here this time? Hmmm?"

"A...Alaclipse..." Ammi fell onto her knees. She couldn't believe it. Not when she was so close, with the final ingrediant in her possesion. Just when she would be able to go home. All that she had been looking forward to, seeing her blood brother Purple again, getting to see Red...Any courage she had left was gone.

"Ches ches!" The two Cheshirbels leaped in front of Ammi. With their backs hunched and tails up in the air, they hissed at the Monster. The Monster laughed at them, hardly believing this.

"Seriously? Two little kitties against me? Alaclipse? HA!" The bellowing laughter escaped the Monster again.

"I might just bust a few scales if I don't die laughing first!"

_AMMI!_ "Huh...?" The hopeless Invader looked around, lost. A voice of a female Irken, clearly hearing her, but at the same time...she wasn't.

_Ammi, please don't give up. You came so far...don't give in. Please. Do it for me..._The Voice faded away. Ammi looked at the Fire Crystal. No...She couldn't give up...Not now. Not Ever.

"COME ON!" Ammi found the strength to get up and run, and the Cheshirbels followed after her. Holding the Fire Crystal close to her, she ran.

The Cheshirbel were not far behind. A roar vibrated throughout the Temple.

"NOT SO FAST!" The chase was on.


End file.
